A Surfer's Dream
by CheeseyWonder221
Summary: Love? What does surfing have to do with ANY of this? My First Fic! AlexisXJaden
1. Chapter 1

A bit o backround Info!

Alright This is Duel Academy. A bunch of kids together to duel. I'm using dub names , im way to lazy to use the real names. Oh , By the way , my chapters are short. This is my first fic ok its horrible. JadenXAlexis

Alexis's POV:

Man I could not sleep last night. Today I am going to seriously fall asleep during class... my friends just woke me up. I usually wake up at about 6:00 , so I can eat , take a shower , and even go over my notes before class , but lately , I have had to take showers at night , and no note look overs for me. I'm just not getting any sleep. Why? Because of Jaden. I keep thinking about him. I mean, is just like awesome. He is funny, laidback, energetic, and super hot. Not to mention great duelist, hes like the best. My friends have sorta noticed I like him ALOT, but he is really getting into this kick-butt ness. The other girls totally seem to have a crush on him too, but they are just starting to. And he's in Da Red dorm, but the girls still like him. What if another girl gets to him? Before me? Oh well.

(Walking to class, down the hall, filled with students)

Whistle (the one like your pretty) "Ug" Alexis cried. "This is getting way too annoying" Sure, she was the most popular girl in the school, and all the guys coveted her, but it was getting annoying to her. Everyday, a guy would flirt with her or something, but not THE guy she wanted to. (She thinks, "Why doesn't Jaden do it? I wish I knew if he liked me")

I know , it stinks . It's the worst thing I have ever wrote. Sorry ,I'll try to be better. Next time more diologe


	2. Chapter 2

Hey People! Here is chapter 2: Surfing gets mentioned, so it starts to be understandable. Plus, how old is Jaden and Alexis? 15? By the way, A.S.S1 thanks for the suggestion! I'll use it!

* * *

"So Sy, aren't you proud of me?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, I am. You finally made it to class on time"Sy replied. "And you saw what a full hallway looked like. Did you notice all those girls? They giggled when we passed, and pointed at you. I think some people like you Jaden"

"Oh really Sy? "Jaden said.

(Class ends , Sy and Jaden Come out)

"Well, time to go get lunch!" Sy Said.

Jaden and Syrus got in line, chumly went back to the dorm to get grilled cheese. Jaden and Sy get the main lunch, and before they got their lunches though, Alexis passed up Jaden and Sy. "Hey Alexis! What's up?

POV of Alexis:

"Hey Alexis, whats up?" Jaden asked.

"Oh nothing really" I replied. He just HAD to say it the way that makes me blush, where he just looks so cute. And of course, I did!

"Great! I guess I'll talk to you later!" he said, sorta brushing off my blush

Normal POV

"Well Jaden, you really are egging them on!" Syrus Said.

Jaden Quickly changed the subject with "Can you surf? Today would have been my dad's b-day, so at 7:46 I go out surfing, that was his fave thing to do"

"Well, could you teach me how to surf?" Sy asked sorta nervolously.

"Sure Sy! I would love to!"(Jaden)

* * *

Ok , Jaden's dad died , and Alexis doesn't know. Do you see the connection with the title? Yea? Yup , It gets better. Yea , and A.S.S1 your idea is in the next chappie! YAY! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey people! Thanks for Reviewing! I had no clue that you all thought it was so cool. I'll continue on! Well , be ready for one of my reviewer's ideas.Also , did anyone check out todays episode with Alexis ending up sleeping on Jaden's shoulder. Thanks!

Jaden: Remember , you have to do the disclaimer this time! I remembered to remind you!

Me: Yea , totally forgot the last 2 times. Alright , I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX , just the plot. Even though if the people who made this put this on the show , then I wouldn't care!

Chapter 3

Alexis's POV

Whew! Lunch is over , even though it was fun while it lasted. Back to class , and I'm stuck writing notes. Jaden isn't taking notes. He just sleeps through class. Does He like me? Are we just friends? Is life to him just a big game? Questions swram through my head. Oh well, back to Class…..

Normal POV

After Class Alexis , Jasmine , and Mindy head back to their dorms. "Alexis ,Why do you seem so in to your own world right now. Is something troubling you?" Mindy asked , wondering what could be holding her down.

Ladies , I need to tell you something." She repied , in a low voice.

"What is it Alexis?" both girls asked.

"Alright , I confess. I have a major crush on Jaden. I just don't know if he likes me or not. I mean , he talks to me , but is he just being a friend? I'm so confused." Alexis shakly repied.

"FINALLY YOU ADDMITED!" Both her friends shouted

"You just need to see what he does. Time will tell" Mindy said rather calmly.

"If he asks you out , go with him! He's a total hottie! But to get your mind off him , lets go to the beach!" Jasmine sqeaks in her flirty voice.

" You know Jas , that's a great idea. Lets go!" Alexis says , a bit more happier now that her friends knew.

So , Alexis and her friends headed for the beach.

When they got there , they found a spot to put down their towels. After they put down their towels they heard Jasmine's high piched squeal.

"Oohhh! Look at that hottie that is surfin! Ohhhhh he's just soo hot!" Jasmine squealed.

She was pointing towards a wave , and that is when Alexis saw him. A Brown haired guy , who was sporting a barely six pack ,and was soaking wet , which to us girls can make a guy look hotter. He WAS a total hottie. Then they noticed Syrus cheering for someone or something.

"What is he cheering about?" Mindy asked , slightly confused.

Then the guy came out of the water.

"It's It's" Alexis barely stuttered.

"WHAT?" her friends asked.

"It's Jaden" she repied.

Eh? How was it? YAY FOR CHEESE! Just so yall know I think JADEN IS HOT! YEA!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey People! I updated! YAY! I didn't know people liked my story so much… Wow…… ….. sorry….

Me: Hey Jaden, Disclaimer Please?

Jaden: Sure, whatever. Why do you have to pick me to do this though? What about Syrus?

Me: I think you're hot, that's why.

Alexis: HEY BACK OFF!

Me: Fine, Fine

Jaden: CheeseyWonder221 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Or else me and Alexis would be together already…

Me: See Alexis? Geez

* * *

Chapter 4

Alexis's POV

OMG THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. First of all, Jaden is 20 times hotter than I thought, 2, he's in trunks (A/N: NO men will be wearing that gross tighty-whitey like bathing suits. EWW!) Which I haven't seen him in, and 3, HE'S SURFING! So much for getting my mind off Jaden.

"Hey Alexis, go talk to him!" Mindy suggested

My first Response in my head was NO WAY I'LL SAY SOMETHING STUPID. But then I thought about it. Talking to him wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Ok, I will" I replied softy.

I started to walk towards him. Right now he was showing Syrus how to get up on the board. I guess he was teaching Syrus how to surf, and he was warming up before. Ok, almost there. One, Two, Three…

"Hi Jaden!" I squeaked, realizing how high pitched and flirty I sounded, so I toned it down a bit.

"Hey Alexis. What's Up?" he replied

Uh-oh. He did it. He looked into my eyes. I blushed, and then he turned away. Did he blush? Hmmmm……

"Nothing Really. What are you teaching Syrus?" I asked, trying to not ask what was obvious.

"How to surf. Would you like to learn?" he asked, sorta caring like.

"Sure! Could you teach Jasmine and Mindy though too?" I asked, hoping I didn't ask the impossible.

"Yea, why not?" he said. "Bring 'em over"

"Ok Jaden, we will go rent some surfboards and I'll be back, ok?" I said, REALLY excitedly.

I literally ran to my friends. Mindy asked "So, whats going on?"

I replied with "We are going to learn how to surf ladies!"

Both of the squealed with delight.

"Alexis, you did it! You got a hottie to teach us how to surf!

Alright then , we started walking up to the surf shack. We got 3 surf boards and headed down.

"Well, ladies , I see you have your surfboards. Lets go!"

Pretty much , we learned everything , from being one with the water( which with Jaden , if not , its really hard to surf. He's right) to riding the super tiny waves that barely have a white cap. Now , we get to go on a slighty big wave ,(not as big as the one Jaden was on first time) but this time Jaden is on the board with us , holding on to us so we get correct balance. It was Mindy's idea , and Jaden liked it . So here we go….

Alright , now its my turn. I get up on the board . Really , I lay , but whatever. He just crouches , just because we both can't fit laying. Ok , I get up on the board. Then Jaden's hands were on my waist , to keep balance. But he's not really keep balance, he's just making sure If I fall he can catch me. I blushed slightly. When we finished , I accidently fell off. He grabbed me. I saw his eyes again. Crap. More blushing. This time I looked away.

"Hey , Alexis , are you ok?" he asked , concerned –ish

"Uh ,yea , I'm fine" I repied.

After We Finished our surfing lessons , Mindy and Jasmine left for the dorm. I told them I was coming ,and not to worry. Jaden was sitting on his surfboard , on the water , about a 1 deep , so some little waves were hitting him. I sat down next to him.

"Hey Jaden , thanks for teaching me and my friends how to surf. Your great at it" I said , rather softly. He was looking at the sunset.

" No Problem" he repied , like he was thinking about something.

Then I asked him something I will never forget.

"Jaden , what are your goals and dreams in Life , short or long term?" I asked , wonder what he was going to say. I was afraid all he would say would be the next king of games.

"Well , for short term , I'd say having fun and having a girlfriend that I care about , and long term….Being the next king of games and getting married. Have a nice house. That kind of stuff" he replied.

I was shocked. Jaden wants a girlfriend? Wow….. I didn't know……

Jaden Took a deep breath. "Alexis , I have to tell you something. The girl I want to ask out is you. I really do love you"

Alright , now I was downright shocked. He liked ME? There was nothing I could do to express my happiness and joy. I gave him a kiss on the lips.

Suprisingly enough , he kissed me back , and we went into our own little dreamworld.

The Next Day:

The two walked to class. Together. Holding Hands. Many of the girls noticed, and they didn't look too happy. Rumor went around that Jaden and Alexis were going out , and now it was true. The girls bummed out , but not Alexis. She was so happy nothing could ruin her day.

Nothing.

A Surfer's Dream Had come true.

THE END

* * *

Tear Tear….. It's the end. I came up with another plot , for JadenAlexis pairings , so watch out for a story. 


End file.
